Malicious Bullmark Eleking
Malicious Bullmark Eleking is the evil doppelgänger of Bullmark Eleking and a major villain in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure. Appearance Malicious Bullmark Eleking looks like Eleking with some odd color choices and an evil mustache. History Malicious Bullmark Eleking is a mysterious evil version of Bullmark Eleking with a mustache. His origins are unknown, and has some history with Bullmark Eleking. The only thing known is that he and Ultraman Dao have been the true masterminds behind the events of the Ultra's Bizarre Adventure series. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure In the first UBA, MBE put Chimera Of 4 and Dio in charge of making a cringy WOAH King army, but it was all spoiled by the ultras like Legacy, SSZ, Tiga, and Redux. Dio attempted to defeat them with his Fedora army while Chimera of 4 combined himself with pure essence of WOAHness into WOAHmera of 4. Both failed as Dio was killed, though Chimera of 4 somehow survived. MBE's plans had been stopped for the moment. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis Dao was attempting to make a Choju army starting with Aribunta and Doragory and led by Gironman. After the heroes Legacy, Tiga, Prisman, SSZ, and Blizzard went to find a Sentient Gudon friend who fell into a random hole, they had a fight with the choju and killed them. Dao appeared mad and fought with them. He summoned Mutekis, and used Shining Shining Zero and Shining Ultraman Zero Capsules on his Dao Riser. After that was all done, he summoned Arch Fedora, Exterminus, ZDD, more Mutekis, more parodies, and even Chimera of 4! Randomly a bunch of OP kaiju appeared and killed them all. Finally in order to defeat Dao, they summoned and fused with nearly every single parody and "destroyed him". Unknown to them, MBE was watching and tried to defeat them with the Forgotten One, Abyssion which Dyna immediately killed. After that, Meta Zenon was writing some fanfiction and was possessed by Dao. He summoned an army of parody ultras along with his pet the Devourer of Gods. He sent his champions the Chaiyo Ultras to hunt down the real Bullmark Eleking to both punish him for telling him that he sucks, and to spare MBE the trouble. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse This is when MBE truly took action. With the real Bullmark Eleking on the run from the Chaiyo Ultras, MBE disguised himself as said Toy Kaiju, intending to ruin his good counterpart's reputation with the heroes. He had Chimera of 4 fake a distress call from Kore to lure them into the Altiverse, and had him also use a special ray on various monsters from other universe to convert them into denizens of the dimension. This made them more powerful and harder to take down. While MBE watched the situation in enjoyment, Chimera of 4 sent various monstrosities the heroes way like Alti-Titanosaurus, Tondalie, and a second Whow. They were all defeated however. After that, C04 sent Crash Bandicoot bosses of all things to defeat the heroes, but they also failed. When they finally came to his palace, they had a fight with Chimera of 4 before he simply disappeared. The ground shook and a giant vacuum cleaner with MBE on it rose from the floor. He attacked the heroes and after a long fight, he was blown up by Super Ultimate SpaceGodzilla fused with Shining Neo Saga. After everyone left, he reformed, revealed his true identity, and met up with Dao Zen who came through portal with his pet the Devourer of Gods. After a short conversation, they left to begin their existential takeover. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Takeover All Of Existence! Malicious Bullmark Eleking appears as one of the two major antagonists in the roleplay working alongside Ultraman Dao to try and takeover all of existence. They made an army of parodies in a separate universe named the Malicious Daoverse. They created the four Parody Generals made of Ultra AstroGodzilla, Chimera Of 4, Copzol, and Queen Carlos XII, and one that has been forgotten and lost in space and time. The two then began the greatest conquest in the history of conquests. Eventually Bullmark Eleking after being saved from the Chaiyo Ultras, told the heroes about everything the two had planned. The good guys went through many challenges including a cringy love subplot between Legacy and Hentai, the Devourer Of Gods, and Parody Generals, they finally encounter Malicious Bullmark Eleking and Ultraman Dao. The two fuse together and become Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan. BE teleports the heroes out of their fortress and outside where a great battle takes place. BE becomes Bullmark Eleking Bliss and brawls with MDMC along with the others until the monster is finally put down. As of now, it's unknown of MBE's current whereabouts, but it is very much thought that he along with Dao were destroyed as a result of Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan. It is rumored that someone is trying to revive him. MBE was later confirmed to be alive at the end of The Dettonator Crisis. Forms - Super Saiyan= Super Saiyan Malicious Bullmark Eleking's Super Saiyan form, he can crush any thing as powerful as a Beryudora. He gains super saiyan hair. Powers *Super Omega Death Laser of Death and Destruction: Though never showing it for reasons, he can shoot this powerful laser. - Short DE ARMS= Short DE ARMS Probably the most pointless of his forms, the only special things is that he's white and has Short DE ARMS. Powers *All of his normal abilities. *Blinding Flashes: He can release blinding flashes of light from his newly WHITE body. *Slapping: For some reason, his shorter arms are more... solid or something, allowing him to slap things with incredible proficiency. - Sir Eleking XII= Sir Eleking IXIV A fancy version of MBE, he wears a top hat and has a cane. - Malicious Zenon Daoloking Masura-chan= Malicious Zenon Daoloking Masura-chan MBE fuses with Zen Dao and uses the kaiju capsules of The Annon, Hyper Muteki, Lagan, WOAH King, the Meta Kaiju, a random Golza, Masura, and Arch Fedora to become the most annoying being in existence and annoy it to destruction. - Brown Eleking= Brown Eleking No reason other then to include it. This appears to be a somehow weakened version of his Super Saiyan form. }} Trivia *The reason that Malicious Bullmark Eleking didn't appear until "Into The Altiverse" is because he can not go where Bullmark Eleking is. With the Chaiyo Ultras chasing him, he could finally fight the ultras himself. With all of Bullmark Eleking's appearances, he was just trying to protect the heroes from his Malicious counterpart. Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure Category:Eleking Variations Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Bullmark Beast Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit